Forever Gone, Forever You
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: In Memory Of Elisabeth Sladen  1 February 1946- 19 April 2011
1. Chapter 1

In Memory Of **Elisabeth Sladen (**1 February 1946- 19 April 2011)

* * *

><p>"luke,..." Rani paused, how could she tell him this.<p>

"Is everything okay?" he asked her. Rani could hear a sense of worry in his voice. She gulped.

"I'm so sorry." she said holding back tears. The world would suffer now. "She was so amazing Luke i am so sorry."

"what's going on Rani?" Luke was feeling sad and yet he did not know why.

"You'r Mum,... She died."

* * *

><p>"The Tardis is getting a signal." The Doctor said<p>

"So the tardis is always getting signals." Amy said not interested.

"The Tardis is getting a signal from Earth."

"So what" Amy said.

"The Tardis is getting a signal from Earth using Alien Technology."

"So what didn't aliens invade earth in the future?"

"The Tardis is getting a signal from Earth using Alien Technology in 2011"

"Oh,"

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and within a Minuit a robotic voice could be heard.

"Master?" the robotic voice said.

The Doctor began to grin. "k-9!" he exclaimed before remembering that the dog had contacted him. "whats the matter?"

"The Mistress is dead,"

tears began rolling down the doctors face. "Sarah, my Sarah Jane..." he was now running around the tardis.

Amy put her arm on his shoulder. "Who was she?" she asked thoughtfully.

"My best friend."

* * *

><p>Maria had gotten the worst call of her life. <strong>Sarah Jane died.<strong>

At the moment she was on a plane, remembering all the monsters they had fought together.

And she knew,

she knew the world was going to become a darker place.

* * *

><p>Luke had locked himself in the attic with k-9 and Mr. Smith.<p>

Rani, Clyde and Maria were banging on the attic door, but Luke could not hear them.

Something in him had died.

Suddenly a wheezing sound could be heard from downstairs. K-9 began scanning. "Master Luke, there is a tardis present."

With that his head shot up and he ran to the door almost knocking his friends over as he swung it open..

...to be continued.

* * *

><p>i wanted to have this posted before the new series starts tonight (US)<p>

the next chapter will be the last.

in loving memory of **Elisabeth Sladen (**1 February 1946- 19 April 2011)


	2. Chapter 2

In Memory Of **Elisabeth Sladen (**1 February 1946- 19 April 2011)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luke had locked himself in the attic with k-9 and Mr. Smith.<em>**

**_Rani, Clyde and Maria were banging on the attic door, but Luke could not hear them._**

**_Something in him had died._**

**_Suddenly a wheezing sound could be heard from downstairs. K-9 began scanning. "Master Luke, there is a tardis present."_**

**_With that his head shot up and he ran to the door almost knocking his friends over as he swung it open.._**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the tardis, with tears running down his face. He wanted to be the strong one, but he couldn't.<p>

Not when he knew the world had lost its protector. She was right, he couldn't always be there when something was wrong.

suddenly the Doctor could hear steps on the stairs. he looked up.

Luke.

* * *

><p>Luke stopped mid step when he saw the Doctor. "why?" he asked; tears welling up in his eyes.<p>

Anger began welling up inside Luke.

"why! Why didn't you save her! Why didn't you take her to the future where they could have done something! She believed in you!" Luke shouted.

_She had believed in the Doctor, up until the very end, and the Doctor did not come when she needed him most._

The Doctor placed a hand on Luke's shoulder only to be shaken off.

"I'm sorry."

Luke didn't move, he just stood there as if he lost the will to speak.

Sorry didn't bring Mum.

* * *

><p>K-9 slowly began to descend the stairs, though no attention was given to the metal dog.<p>

* * *

><p>Rani, Clyde and Maria heard Luke shouting.<p>

They began to move quickly down the stairs stopping mid way.

"Thats the Doctor!" Rani whispered.

A horrible feeling washed over Maria. Sarah Jane had told her about him.

Maria had only known Sarah Jane for a few years, the Doctor had known Sarah Jane for so much longer than that.

And the fact that he was here now meant that he knew.

She couldn't even begin to guess how much this had hurt him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor thought back to the events of the Pandorica. About what was said about him. That <em><strong>he <strong>_was the most feared thing in all of the universe.

Looking at Luke the Doctor suddenly understood why.

"I failed." Tears started forming in the Doctors eyes.

"I failed, I failed you, I failed this planet by letting them lose their protector, and most importantly, I failed my best friend."

A long silence hovered in the air.

* * *

><p>K-9 slowly moved in between the Doctor and Luke.<p>

"Doctor Master, Master Luke."

The Doctor nodded in greeting. "Hello old friend." his voice sounded old and sad.

"Mr. Smith and I have collaborated and have gained evidence that the Mistress is not forgotten by the planet." The metal dogs ears stared moving back and fourth as it began printing out some sort of message.

Luke slowly reached for the printed message.

"K-9, what is this?" he asked.

"Master Luke, this is a form of poetry from the 24th Century."

Luke sighed knowing that he was not going to get the answer he wanted from K-9.

"May I?" the Doctor reached out his hand.

Luke nodded and handed him the paper.

~ .

The planet had gone dark

For somehow the planet itself had known

That there was bad to come

The planets protector was gone

~ .

The chosen ones

Two women and the man

Led by the Protectors son

Fought until the end

~.

Time had moved on

And disaster had long since begun

Now only the protectors son remains

~.

This is our world, this is our fight

To live and breath another day

* * *

><p>in loving memory of <strong>Elisabeth Sladen (<strong>1 February 1946- 19 April 2011)

Somehow i forgot to post this. I was going through my files on my laptop and came across this.

This is the last chapter


End file.
